Deathscythe on the Archangel
by thebasementdweller
Summary: The Gundam pilots have been disappearing one after another and soon only Duo is left. What happens when he wakes up to strange hourglass like colonies floating in space?
1. Gundanium happens

_(I was told today that I was allowed to own the Gundam Wing and Gundam Seed characters if I wanted to… unfortunately Heero threatened to kill me if I even thought about it and Yzack said something about all the naturals on earth would flock my house with pitchforks if I took Seed so I let Bandai keep them)_

_**Special note**__: this is after Endless Waltz but they still have their Gundams… in the right color_

_**Other special note: **__I did copy some of the show word for word if you don't like it tell me because then I will know not to right it (it does hurt….) on with the fic! _

.

.

_After Colony 201_

.

"I'm really sorry about asking you to do this Duo" the honey blonde haired woman said

"Don't worry about it Relena, they're my friends too" said twenty one year old Duo Maxwell while fiddling with the end of his braid which now (after six years growth) was past his knees. Relena Peacecraft (known to the word as Vice Foreign Minister Darlian) looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean I am sending you out like this… in your Gundam and there have been those rumors-"

"Those silly rumors about gundanium being the cause for their disappearances?" Duo cut her off with a smile. Closing his eyes he leaned back and continued to ramble "yeah I'll admit that I was beginning to believe it too, but their disappearances were surrounded by large energy signatures that turned into weird radiation, that could penetrate anything _but_ gundanium, they're more likely dead than anything else" when Duo opened his eyes he immediately noted the hurt look in Relenas eyes. She was also playing with the _painful_ reminder that she was Heero's fiancée. _dang it why did Heero have to be the first one to disappear? _"hey, hey don't worry" Duo said laughing nervously and mentally kicking himself "I'm sure that if anyone can survive an explosion like that it would be Heero; after all you're talking to the god of death, if he died he'd have to go through me first" Relena smiled it was a quick sad smile but a smile

"Thank you Duo" at that moment someone came into the screens view and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and then looked at Duo as the person left "sorry but I have to go" Duo nodded

"I understand I'll talk to ya later then"

"Tell me if you find anything"

"Come on Relena it's me, I'll find him" he said reassuringly Relena smiled again said goodbye and then cut off the communications. Duo sighed laced his fingers behind his head and waited for the shuttle to reach its destination.

It had been a shock when Heero disappeared. It didn't help that he had disappeared on his wedding day; the bureaucrats all thought he was running away _yeah like that would ever happen_ that was until a month later when Trowa pulled a vanishing act. Four months after that Quatre was gone and then two months later Wufei disappeared every time it was the same, same spot, same energy signature and the same weird radiation and now five months later Duo was the only on left.

The console beeped snapping Duo out of his light dose

"huh!" Duo looked at the monitor he couldn't be there yet could he? Checking the screens Duo cursed there were two missiles heading straight for the shuttle! Making a beeline for the back he barely had time to close Deathscythe Hell's hatch when they hit.

Duo looked at his radar and cursed again _Mobile Dolls?_ _What were they still doing around_ "I thought they were all destroyed" he mumbled ah… it didn't matter with the Deathscythe Hell it wouldn't take long to fix that; besides there were only two of them. This would be over in a jiffy.

Rushing the two suits he took a swing to the left ones middle and threw it into the right one, then he circled around them and sliced them both in half with one swing

"well that went by faster than I thought it would" Duo smirked "now all I have to do is finish my mission and go home to dinner and the Mrs." that smirk turned into a smile Hilde hated being called Mrs. It made her feel old which in turn made her look cute, well actually she was always cute; she was cute when she smiled, cute when she frowned , cute when she was angry, (unless she was throwing things) cute when she cried, she even managed to look cute when she got out of bed and pretty soon they were going to –

Another alarm snapped him out of his imaginings the Mobile Dolls (well what was left of them) were self-detonating, but that wasn't the major issue; the real problem was that the amount of energy build-up was way too much for those little suite to yield and again Duo cursed as the bright flash of light enveloped him.

Duo opened his eyes, he was face first in his screen again. _Darn minnie gravity amplifiers' shouldn't have let Quatre talk me into installing one_ he righted his suit and took a look around _yep definitely a different part of space _turning around he looked out the front view port and officially gaped; sitting in space, not too far from the earth, was what can only be described as hourglass shaped colonies, there must have at the least been twenty of them. Staring in wide eyed wonder the only thing he could think of to say was "aw man… Hilde's ganna kill me"

.

.

Cosmic Era 71

.

"Kira!" the young brown haired boy looked up from the computer screen as he heard a familiar voice

Tolle Koenig ran up to the boy with his girlfriend Miriallia Haw in tow

"So this is where you're hanging out" Tolle said "professor Santo's been trying to get ahold of you"

"What again" Kira asked

"He asked us to bring you right away" Miriallia provided there was a pause, "well are you assisting him on something else?"

"Too much" Kira sighed "I still haven't finished going through the stuff he dumped on me yesterday" leaning against the railing he stared hopelessly at the computer situated on the table in front of him. Tolle walked up and ,setting a hand on the railing, he looked over Kira's shoulder

"Ah… some development in the news?" he asked

"Yeah. Taiwan apparently" Kira replied bringing up another station

"_I'm within 7km of Kqou Kung where the sounds of fierce combat continue to echo" _the newsman said with slight dramatics. Tolle looked at the recording in shock and said

"If this is footage from last week they may have already taken over Kqou Kung"

"Yeah" Kira said the word heavily as he turned off and closed his computer

"Kqou Kung isn't very far from us is it?" asked Miriallia "will the homeland be alright?" that was when birdie flew off of Kira's shoulder as it squawked its name.

"Sure" Tolle said "there's nothin to worry about, oh they're close by but our nations neutral, can't see Orb turning into a war zone"

"Really?" Miriallia asked her boyfriend confused "then I guess we're okay" after a few seconds Tolle noticed Kira staring off into space, so he stuck his head into his friends face. Kira's reaction to this was to immediately jump.

"What's up with you anyway?" Tolle asked, not waiting for an answer he started walking away motioning lazily for Kira to fallow "let's go"

"Uh… yeah sure" Kira said quickly packing his bag, completely unaware of the events that were about to transpire.

_._

_._

_Preview for chapter 2_

_Wufei "I will hear your answer when I get back"_

_Random reporter "Are you saying there's going to be another war?"_

_Duo "well, well, well. What have we here?"_

_._

_/A: N/_

_Yes it is I with another fanfic… there chapters are ganna be shorter but (because it goes along the Gundam seed time line) there are going to be more of them… my sister wanted me to put this up cause it is my sister so I did I may not continue this until after I finish writing __**Mission…stop my Death?**__ But we will see won't we? The future is not set in stone and I don't have a job…yet… so I have plenty of time… just me and my procrastination. NOW… review, review, I might just write a song about that… enjoy clicking the blue box_ ;1


	2. With Duo and at home

_(I have asked Dearka for Gundam Seed and… he laughed at me… so I thought hey I'll take Gundam Wing and you know what Trowa said… he said "no one shall see a Gundam and live to tell about it"… I gave up)_

_**Warning**__… contains flashback_

_C.E. 70_

Kira looked about, the colony was beautiful; it was easy to forget there was a war going on… it was also easy to forget to look where you were going, the collision was un expected and Kira almost fell over, (key word almost) but he straightened himself; unfortunately the other guy was headed for the fountain, with reflexes only a coordinator could poses Kira caught the man by the wrist

"Are you alright?" Kira asked the man as he helped him balance, the man was a little taller than Kira and was about five or six years older, he wore a black mechanics type outfit with the sleeves rolled up and he had a black baseball cap on as well, the oddest thing about the man was his hair which was a light chestnut color and tied into a braid that reached down to his knees (if not longer)

"Thanks kid" the man said "looks like I owe you one" with that said he patted Kira on the head, turned and headed towards the motor pool, Kira blinked and Tolle gave a low whistle

"Well that was weird" Miriallia said Kira could only give a small nod and mummer 'uh huh'

_With Duo_

Duo had successfully made it to marganrates back door… okay so it wasn't strictly a back door it was more like an exhaust outlet. After Duo disengaged the security he smirked

"Man their security is worse than Oz… I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed"

_A little while later_

The room was dark the light of the computer screen illuminating the figure of the rooms only occupant

"Let's see" Duo mumbled switching through the files "coordinators? Genetically modified humans… unmodified ones are called naturals…" scratching his head he looked at the screen oddly "what's the difference?" Not able to figure it out Duo shrugged and continued his… browsing (hacking) _I guess this proves I'm in another universe _pulling up another file Duo grimaced, he had found their war history

_Too many people die in wars; _pulling up more files his hands stilled "well, well, well. What have we here?" he queried, impish smile growing on his face, "five little war machines that I could use for parts" he sang slightly maniacal _and this time Heero won't beat me to it! _Fingers gliding over the keyboard he opened another file and his smile grew wider "and I think I just found a new hiding place for Deathscythe"

_205 A.C. _

"Miss Relena do you think that the latest disappearance of the Gundam pilots will change your decision on the building of Gundanium structures in potentially dangerous areas?" a reporter yelled out of the assembly, Relena smiled slightly; this was first in many conferences to be held in the face of the recently missing Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell.

"While it is true the project is up for my approval I see no reason why the disappearance of the pilots has anything to do with it" she said

"Will Agent Wind be going to investigate this matter?" another reporter asked

"Agent Wind will be held back in case of an emergency" said one lieutenant O-Conner who was the new face of Preventers and therefore handled the media for them

"Are you saying that there's going to be another war?" yet another reporter screeched; the whole room began to buzz with questions

Sally Po shut down the monitor, turned in her seat and proceeded to stare down one lieutenant O-Conner, who was now finding the desktop to be _extremely_ fascinating

"You know you almost sent the public into a panic…" the lieutenant nodded "you realize that was a rookie mistake"

"Yes ma'am"

"And you're lucky Agent Fire was there" O-Conner nodded again; Sally sighed and rubbed her forehead

"We can't have these kinds of mistakes… especially in public" another sigh "therefore I will be demoting you"

"Yes ma'am" as the former lieutenant left Lucrezia Peacecraft walked in

"Bad day?" she asked handing her friend a cup of coffee

"Horrible day" Sally said excepted the cup "I don't know how Trowa could deal with it"

"Neither can I" Lucrezia shrugged "but I guess that's why he's so hard to replace" Sally nodded

"Too good at his job"

"I wonder how their all doing"

"Knowing them they're all stuck somewhere and having the time of their lives" Lucrezia chuckled and then sighed

"I just hope they come back soon" she said

"Yeah…" Sally breathed looking sadly into her cup; Lucrezia put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder

"You really miss him… don't you?"

"Yeah… the jerk had to do that right before he left" they both had a laugh before Sally lost herself to the memory

_It was a lax day and Sally and Wufei were both going through reports in their office. It was silent but peaceful._

"_Sally" Sally jumped as Wufei broke the calmness; she turned in her wheeled chair to look at him, he was standing, staring at the desk but not really seeing it, he took a breath and spoke again "I'm going on a mission…"_

"_A mission… why haven't I heard about it?" it seemed only right, she was his partner after all _

"_It's a solo mission" Wufei said calmly _

"_Does this mission have to do with the disappearances?"_

"_Yes I am to investigate"_

"_When do you leave?"_

"_Now actually"_

"_Oh" Sally looked down suddenly wishing he wouldn't _

"_The only reason I'm telling you this is because I need something to come back to" she looked up shocked; he had moved over to her chair while she wasn't looking and he was now standing in front of her; staring into her eyes with an emotion she couldn't quite discern. But the surprises didn't end there; Wufei suddenly bent down, hands on Sally's armrest, and he planted his lips onto hers in a soft and welcome kiss. _

_After a few second Wufei broke the kiss and walked to the door stopping only for a second he said_

"_I will hear your answer when I get back" and with that he left Sally staring at the elegant ring that he had slipped into her hand while kissing her._

"-lly- Sally"

Sally blinked and noticed Lucrezia looking at her

"You okay?"

"Yeah…just a little lost I guess" Lucrezia smiled slightly

"Come on Lady Une will want to see us soon" Sally nodded _Wufei… you better come back to me soon._

_C.E. 70_

It had been a little harder getting a truck and getting it to the ship (christened the _Archangel_) than expected; but he managed and was ready to check out these new war machines. Now sneaking is all about the art of not being noticed, of course there are plenty of ways to do that; one of them (though not the best way) is to make sure no one sees you, another way is to act like you work there and hope that no one tries to get you to do something, and then there is the one where you make yourself look like you already have something important to do

So Duo grabbed a tool kit (didn't really matter who's) greased his arms then wiped his face and made a dash for the first mobile suit. Setting down the tool kit he made to climb in but was stopped by a loud voice

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Duo groaned inwardly _of course someone had to show up_ he put on his best devil-may-care smile and turned to face his opponent, tall, greying un kept hair, glasses, slight muscles; _nothen I can't handle_ " THAT is a top secret weapon not a JUNGLE GIM!"

"I know what it is pops" Duo said

"THIS SUIT IS TO BE PILOTED BY TEST PILOTS _ONLY _IT IS NOT A CHILDS PLAY THING!" _geez this guy's got a set of lungs _"YOU NEED AUTHORIZATION TO EVEN INTER THE COCKPIT!"

"I have authorization pops" Duo smiled, shoving a parchment in the older man's face; the man spluttered but began to read

To whom it may concern

Dear sir or madam. This young gentleman is one Special Agent Duo Maxwell

He is authorized to test/pilot any suit he deems necessary, failure to allow this will result in court-martial and in some cases death

Sincerely yours

Lady Abigail Une 

The man stared wide eyed at the paper for a few minutes before handing it back quickly and saying

"My apologies Commander Maxwell" Duo smiled, quickly taking the letter back.

"Not a problem" he said before scampering into his new toy, something nagged at the back of his mind though _I thought the paper said special agent… not commander…_

_._

_._

_Chapter 3 small preview_

"_Hey hurry up and help out already"_

"_I'm not ganna get involved"_

"_Do you think they will be able to accomplish their mission lieutenant?"_

_._

_/A: N/_

_There's a scary force out there… reading my fanfiction… hiding in the dark… it's called… the silent reader… I know you're there and I want a review… come on I'll give you my best puppy eyes pweeaaase 0.0 -~^~ -0.0_


	3. Enemy attack enemy attack!

_(First of all I would like to thank __**dragon shinobi**__, __**wind dancer1981 **__and__** Papercut **__for being the first three reviewers of this fan fic… I'm so happy*sniff* cyber cookies and cyber muffin to the three of you…ok now I asked for Gundam Seed and Kira was nice and said no… since he was so nice I left it alone then I asked for Gundam Wing… Quatre was in Zero mode… I don't wanna talk about it)_

_C.E. 70_

_Outside the colony, things were beginning to get… interesting_

"Try not to look so frustrated Attes" the blond masked man said as he floated by the captain's chair

"Well I don't imagine it'd be too late to hear back from the counsel" the brown haired captain retorted

"It will be too late… I have a sixth sense about these things" was the blond man's reply "if we don't seize the moment now. Later we'll pay with our lives for our reluctance to take action. The earth forces new mobile weapons… we must secure them _before_ they attempt to move them"

"I'm just worried… one wrong move and we might end up warring with Orb as well"

"Hmm. You feel that the team is inadequate?" The blond questioned

"Not entirely but this is a dangerous plan we are talking about" the blond nodded then turned to the blue eyed young man standing err… floating not too far away from him

"Do you think they will be able to accomplish their mission lieutenant?" he ask, the brown haired youth looked at his superior and then nodded minutely and said

"They're very talented and have yet to fail in their missions" the blond man nodded and then turned to the captain _then again there is always a first time…_

_Meanwhile with Duo_

Duo stared at the controls. _For being able to make modified beings they sure suck at making mobile suits_ the O.S. needed to be rewritten and it could only run for so long before the armors power went out. Sighing Duo got out of the cockpit _not to mention you can only use mirage colloid when the armor is off _sighing he then pouted

"Hey hurry up and help out already" a voice shouted _if it's that guy again I'm ganna… _but it wasn't that guy it was someone else, medium height tan black/grey hair "come on kid we can't wait for you all day" Duo noticed that the people the guy was talking about were heading for the Archangel _guess I'll go with them… keep the Deathscythe away from prying eyes._

_Back in outer space _

The masked man looked down at his watch… _it is almost time _

"Better get suited up lieutenant" he said, the brown haired youth nodded and headed for the lockers

_Back with Duo_

Something was going on…_ or do they just have strange clocks that look like bombs? _Deciding that those were bombs that were counting down Duo hopped into the back of the Archangel with the rest of the mechanics where he promptly walked to the large tarp covering a certain item

"Yep" he mumbled "about four minutes… I'm not ganna get involved"

_Back in space_

"This is lieutenant Chang… GINN launching… now" the brown haired man said powering up his suit. The suit launched and he was freed into open space. _It starts now_

_With Kira_

The explosions were causing the whole room to shake

"A meteoroid?" questioned Sai Argyle, no one answered.

_In space_

The lieutenant had to dodge yet another attack from that red Moebius suit _he's good_ he had taken on Gregory who was doing rather well for himself until he got hit the first time then a second time, Chang was about to intervene when someone else attacked, Gregory got them _ kids are impossible these days…_

_Back with Kira _

Kira caught the strange boy by the arm

"Hey what are you doing… it's a dead end there" he yelled

"Stop tailing me" the boy said angrily "better get out of here and hook back up with the others" just then another explosion burst at the end of the hall when Kira opened his eyes he was shocked

"You're a… a girl?" that made him… err her mad

"Yeah what'd ya think I was? Let's hear it"

"Uh… I just thought" Kira tried to defend himself but was cut off by yet another explosion

"Go back now… I have to go check up on something on my own" the girl said

"Yeah easy for you to say… how will I retrace my steps?" Kira asked, the girl glared at him "let's see… here this way" he said while taking her hand

"Let go of me you jerk!" the girl protested

"Jerk?" Kira asked

"I just never thought" she said losing her breath a little "we'd get" she looked away "involved"

"Just don't worry… we'll be okay… there's still shelters left in the factory district"

_And then with Duo_

_I knew they were bombs!_

"Neutral territory my butt" Duo muttered _this is not my universe I should not get involved_ this was a valid thought, however there was a little tiny Duo Maxwell running around in a white robe and a halo yelling _but what about the innocents out there you jerk! Those people are getting killed and you're just sitting here like a big lump of clay what is Hilde ganna say when you get back _Duo instantly choked the annoying conscience _this is not my universe so I'm not ganna get involved…_

_Chapter 4 short preview_

"_Sergeant Barton" _

"_He rewrote the O.S. in mid battle… impressive"_

"_Honestly I could get into this base"_

_/A: N/ _

_Ahhhh it's short… too short __unacceptable__ I must write longer… and batter chapters then this one maybe it will get better next time… I honestly had the worst trouble with this chapter… please be patient with me… my first crossover I'm trying to get it going I have better ideas for future times I just need to get to them… I promise the next chapter __will__ be longer… and thank you to all the rest of those who decided to start reviewing you get the cyber cookies ;0_

_P.S_

_I know it's horrible but… please review_


	4. Getting to Artemis and deciding

_(Hello again… thank you for sticking with me… I asked for Gundam Wing and Duo… well Duo was mad at me for making him stay in Deathscythe throughout the whole last chapter… what he did to me is censored for blood, violence, gore, etc. so I asked for Gundam Seed… Mu was mad because I didn't give him any screen time…what he did to me is also censored… for the same reasons as with Duo… I'm sorry guys!)_

_C.E. 70_

"Take the calibrations and reset the zero moment point at CBG" Kira said distractedly connect control module aquzecortecs molecular ion pump rebuild metal linkage network deep metocortecs parameters his fingers flew across the keyboard; as soon as it came online the GINN shot him. using the thrusters Kira dodged, the GINN followed his path

_Meanwhile with Duo_

_Duo Maxwell when did you become such a coward! _Duo began hacking into the colony security _running and hiding is part of my motto _while his inner thoughts battled Duo was checking the damage of the colony… it wasn't that bad and there even seemed to be a battle going on; it looked like the mobile suit (recognized in the systems as the _Strike_) had just pulled out a pair of combat knives _either this guy is really good or he's stupid_ either way he seemed to care about the civilians _yeah He's doing something You're hiding…_ ignoring his inner conflict Duo checked Deathscythe… he could go out and help, but this was not his universe _I cannot get involved _

_With Kira_

She woke up to the sight of a pretty young girl

"Well I see you're finally awake; hey Kira" trying to get up was no use as if to confirm this Kira approached her and said

"You're better off lying still for now" the sirens blared in the background Kira looked down "I do owe you an apology I guess I got kinda carried away in there"

"You thirsty… care for some water?" the brown haired girl Miriallia asked

"Thank you" the woman said and Kira helped her to sit up

"This so called Gundam is awesome!" Tolle exclaimed

"So does this thing move or not?" Kuzzy asked

"Guy's stop playing around with it" Sai warned

"So why do you think it turned grey?" Kuzzy asked

"I don't know maybe it's out of juice" was Tolle's reply

"Keep away from that machine!" the woman yelled; they all looked over confused, then she shot at them, getting up she kept her gun pointed at them

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Please just stop all this" Kira said "there's something you should know, they're the one's that carried you out while you were still unconscious" they woman then pointed her gun at him _Gee so much for gratitude _as if reading his mind the woman said

"I am grateful that you saved me but you kids have been exposed to a top military secret it's not something that civilians should be handling carelessly"

"Give me a break... I mean you had Kira drive it only a moment ago" Tolle mumbled, the woman turned her gun back to the rest of the group with a slight gesture she said

"All of you... over here"after they all complied she said "you're names.. one at a time"

"My name is Sai Argyle" Sai said

"I'm Kuzzy Buzzkirk" Kuzzy mumbled

"My name is Tolle Koenig" Tolle said nervously

"I'm Miriallia haw" Miriallia said there was a moment of silence the woman pointed her gun at Kira making him glare

"Kira Yamato" he said angrily

"And my name is Murrue Ramius... an earth alliance forces officer it is my unfortunate duty to inform you people that I cannot permit any of you to leave"

"What!" was the collective gasp of the group

"Despite the circumstances" Murrue continued "the fact is you witnessed a highly classified military project. until I am able to appropriate authority's, who will then determine how the situation is to be handled, you have no choice but to remain with me at all times"

"You're kidding" Kuzzy groaned

"Are you out of your mind?" Tolle exclaimed "that's the biggest joke of all"

"Young man you will do as I say"

"In case you haven't noticed we're citizens of Heliopolis" Sai argued "so we're neutral... we have nothing to do with the military or anything associated with it"

"He's right" Kuzzy said

"What's the military doing in Heliopolis in the first place?" Tolle questioned "even that doesn't make any sense"

"You said it" Kuzzy remarked "I mean isn't that how all of this got started?" Two gun shot hung loud in the air. Murrue pointed her (now smoking) pistol back at the group and said

"Be quite all of you... you kids don't understand anything do you? You keep insisting that you're neutral and not involved but can you really distance yourself from what's happening? You don't seriously believe that's possible do you? The earth forces most vital secret was here and you people have seen it... that's the reality you'll just have to deal with it"

"A little harsh wouldn't you say" Sai commented

"It may be harsh" Murrue answered "but we're in the middle of a war here... between plants and earth, between coordinators and naturals..."

_Back in space_

The commander had taken over the fight of the red mobile armor and a few pilots were watching.

"Hey will the commander win lieutenant?"a young pilot asked

"Do you think commander Le Creuset would let a dirty natural win!" another pilot asked

"Of course not, I'm just saying that that armor pilot is good... for a natural" the lieutenant ignored the pilots squabble in favor of the computer in front of him _I_ _think_ _it is time for lieutenant Chang to transfer..._

_Now with Kira and on the Archangel_

"Wow... what a surprise" the blond haired man said as he walked up to the group "I'm lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the seventh mobile fleet at your service; its an honor" he saluted

"My name is lieutenant Murrue Ramius of sector two, fifth special division. I'm a crew member of this ship" Murrue replied with a sharp salute of her own

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel... same division" the dark haired woman beside Murrue saluted as well

"I'd like permission to board this vessel. May I ask who's in command around here?" Mu requested

"The captain and all of the superior officers of this ship have perished in the war; therefore I believe lieutenant Ramius is next in command... only about a dozen of us are left sir and we are all none conditioned officers. fortunately I was in the shaft when the attack hit"

"You mean the captains..." Murrue questioned "it can't be..."

"Oh man what a medicated disaster" Mu mumbled pinching his nose "in any case please grant me permission lieutenant Ramius; the ship I was assigned to engaged the enemy and was downed"

"Oh... uh sure permission granted" Murrue said hesitantly

"And who's that?" Mu asked looking at Kira

"As you can see he's a teenage civilian" Murrue replied "for some reason he was in the factory during the attack, I brought him aboard the G-weapon, his name is Kira Yamato... thanks to his efforts we were able to disable a ZAFT GINN in addition to securing this last unit"

"I came as an escort to the young officers specially trained to pilot it... were can I find them?" Mu asked

"The bombs detonated in the control booth were the captain was welcoming them at that moment... so they were also..." Natarle trailed off

"Yes... I see" Mu said solemnly. He then walked over to Kira

"What? What's the matter" Kira asked confused

"So tell me... you're a coordinator" Mu asked. There was a collective gasp among the group

"Yes" Kira said; some of the solders got a little edgy and pointed their guns at him. Tolle decided he didn't like this and ,getting in front of his friend, he glared at them. At this point everyone was so focused on the 'coordinator' that they didn't notice the braided youth sneaking (more like waltzing) into the strikes cockpit.

Duo was making himself quit at home in the cockpit; he almost laughed when he noticed that the acronym spelled Gundam. Cracking his knuckles he set to work... after all he had looked at this thing before the battle and none of them were fit to walk... let alone fight!

"He rewrote the O.S. in mid battle… impressive" Duo mumbled to himself "I don't even think Trowa can do that and he's the best at this kind of stuff... it would take me an hour alone just to get it to the right setting" Hearing the brown haired kid.. Say that the coordinator kid _Kira wasn't it? _Wasn't an enemy perked Duo interest; he leaned a little ways out of the cockpit. _Somehow this reminds me of the time I shot Heero _the Lieutenant ordered the men to lower their weapons, then there was a big to do about explanations and something about first generation coordinators meaning that the parents were naturals _which makes me wonder why these people are having a war_ then the blond guy _Mu I think _apologized _I'm beginning to like this guy _he then heard a snag of what the guy was saying

"When I was on my way over here I watched the guys who were supposed to fly these things run through a simulation... they had to struggle just to get it to move"

"Of course they had to struggle... the O.S. Is completely off" Duo couldn't help himself, naturally criticizing all machinery was a habit, he blamed pestilence

"What the heck are you doing up there!" Chief Merdock yelled. Duo rubbed the back of his head in what was supposed to be a nervous habit

"I was checking it out" Duo said

"You can check it out later now get down from there" The braided youth complied; once he reached the ground he patted Kira on the back

"Kira right?" he asked; at Kira's nod he added "you did a great job... for a first timer" Mu narrowed his eyes

"Uh thanks" Kira said uncertainly then he blinked "hey you're that guy" it was Duo's turn to blink

"Oh yeah you're that kid..." Duo said in realization," the name's Duo Maxwell... I may run and hid but I never tell a lie" he winked "yep that's me in a nutshell" Kira gave him a blank look. Yeah he was definitely a weird one.

"So who's _that_ guy" Mu asked Merdock ,who shrugged

"I don't know, there was some sort of mix up before the bombs hit and he said he didn't have his uniform"

"Is that even possible?" Murrue wondered; Merdock just shrugged and said

"Beats me, he tuned up the engine real nice though"

"You think he's a coordinator as well lieutenant?" Natarle asked Mu shrugged

"Doesn't really matter" he said and then turned his attention back to the two teens conversing "so how old are you kid's anyway?" he asked

"Um... fifteen why" Kira answered

"About sixteen" Sai said

"Sixteen" Kuzzy supplied

"Fifteen" Miriallia said

"I'm fifteen as well" Tolle said. Mu looked expectantly at Duo, who for some reason had an arm around Kira's shoulder (it's Duo), Duo blinked and then smiled

"I don't know why I'm suddenly in this group but I'm twenty one... so I'm not exactly a kid" Mu looked at him shocked

"But you don't look any older than-"

"Seventeen? I get that a lot..."

_Back in space _

"D-equipment I hear" Dearka said taking a sip of his drink "I take it commander La Creuset is planning to invade a fortress or something"

"What do you think is gonna happen to Heliopolis?" Nicol questioned

"Can't be helped now can it?" was Dearka's reply

"Yeah it serves them right... and they call themselves a neutral state" Yzak added

"The possible destruction of a colony isn't a thing to be talked about lightly" Lieutenant Chang said as he entered the bay; the boy's saluted

"What are you doing here sir?" Nicol asked noting the suit the lieutenant was wearing

"I am being transferred" the lieutenant replied "good day gentlemen" he nodded and left. As soon as the door closed behind the lieutenant Yzak growled

"I don't like that guy" he said

"Hn? Why" Nicol queried

"Well if you think about it he shows up passes the exam and then three months later he's a lieutenant" Dearka shrugged

"It doesn't add up" Yzak agreed

"Yeah I heard that he declined FAITH membership" Dearka continued

"You can decline?" Yzak asked

"Apparently"

_Back on the Archangel _

The alarms were going off, that was never a good sign, _maybe I could rewire the Strike... or I could take the Deathscythe out... then again if I do that they are going to be wondering were the heck it came from _by this time Duo's little shoulder angel was yelling at him again _I told you so but noo don't listen to your guiding voice _Duo blinked _ my guiding voice is the one who told me to self destruct _he argued

"Duo get off your lazy hind end and help out already!" Duo sighed. This was the third time he he had paused to argue with himself. _I'm not getting involved _

_Sometime later_

"Don't worry Red... you'll be all better in no time" Duo said to the mobile armor, Duo wasn't quite sure when he started talking to the machines he worked on, but it was widely excepted apparently, at least nobody talked to him about it anyway.

"Um... why do you call Mu's mobile armor Red?" Kira asked. they were coming into the Artemis base and Kira was putting a lock on the Strike

"Cause I can't call it Zero" Duo replied; Kira blinked

"Why not?" Duo smirked

"My best friend has a mobile suit with the designation Wing Zero so when I look at this" he gestured toward the armor "I can't bring myself to call it by the same name"

"So is this best friend of yours a coordinator?" Mu asked as he walked up; he had heard pretty much everything (no he wasn't spying) Duo shrugged

"Could be... never really paid attention to that stuff"

"..."

"I'm a mechanic... why would I care about genetic engineering" Duo shrugged

"...Okay... I gotta go now" Kira said

"Later" Duo said

"See ya later" Mu waved. Not too long after Kira left Mu turned to Duo "so... this friend of yours got a name?" he asked; Duo looked deep in thought for a moment

"Not really" Mu looked at the braided youth in shock

"How does someone not really have a name?" Duo looked at Mu seriously

"Look. I know you're suspicious of me and you have a perfectly good reason to be" Mu opened his mouth to speak but Duo forestalled him "and although I cannot tell you why you have a good reason. I can tell you that I won't do anything to the ship or the Strike" Duo then plastered a large grin on his face "and as for why he doesn't really have a name... I never asked" with that said he began heading toward the hanger entrance... only he never got there. Men with guns was his reason for stopping, as they herded everyone into a group Duo sighed

"What's the matter with you?" Mu asked "aside from the obvious"

"Betrayal" Duo said simply "It's never easy"

_A little while later_

"I've had it with you people" Merdock shouted "is this some kind of joke?" he got no reply. Well from the guards anyway.

"If this is a joke then these guys go all out" Duo said strolling in, hands on his head in a leisurely manner, as if he didn't have fifty guns pointed directly at him. The crowed was silent as they watched the suicidal maniac step into the room.

"Hi guys" Duo waved to Kira and his friends

"Where's Mu?" Kira asked

"He was escorted onto the base... so they're not going to let us eat are they?"

"Is that all you can think about at I time like _this_?" Flay Allster asked

"Yep" Duo replied "anyway besides the food..." Duo looked both ways and then leaned in closer "have they tried anything yet?"

"Who?" Sai asked

"ZAFT"

"Not that I know of " Tolle said. Duo sighed

"We're safe here" Flay said "they have the umbrella shield"

"Can the shield stay on for an indefinite length of time?" Duo asked

"From what I heard it shuts down when there are no enemy's nearby " ensign Newmen said

"Che then that settles it" Duo said

"What do you mean?" Kuzzy asked

"Yeah we _are_ safe...right?" Miriallia asked looking at her boyfriend

"Of course, we've got the umbrella" Tolle said with a half shrug

"Honestly _I_ could get into this base" every one turned to Duo at that statement

"Okay wise guy" Tolle said "how do you expect to do that?" Duo smirked and said with an ominous voice

"I have my secrets" no one got to ask just what those secrets were as three men of obvious command came in.

"Who among you are the pilot and mechanic of the mobile suit aboard this ship?" one of them asked. There was silence

"The pilot and mechanic of the mobile suit... they're here aren't they?" another queried; Kira tried to stand but Merdock kept him down

"Why are you asking us this" Ensign Newmen asked

"What?" the second one asked grabbing the Ensigns shirt

"The captain and other officers Didn't say? Or aren't you permitted to ask?" Newmen questioned _I like this guy... he isn't a coward _Duo's angel wasn't helping right now.

"Enough" the first one said, obviously the one in charge as the second one let go a Newman, "that's right we're well aware that you're elite personnel now and-" blah de blah Duo wasn't really listening he was a little more worried about the mobile suit they haven't found...yet

"What is it you're planning to do with the strike?" Newmens words cut into Duos thoughts

"We're not planning to do anything with it" _Yeah right _"the fact of the matter is we feel privileged to be granted the opportunity to see it before it's officially announced... who's the pilot?" he asked again

"It's Lieutenant La Flaga" someone said Duo couldn't remember his name

"If you have any questions about it why don't you address them to him?" another person said

"We've been carefully monitoring all the previous battles you fought, somebody was handling the Zero with its gun barrels. There's only one person capable of such a thing and that would mean that's him" the annoying man smirked and then walked forward. Suddenly he grabbed Miriallia's arm and pulled her into a standing position.

"Miriallia" Tolle said. Again Kira tried to stand but was stopped. _ Come on, that's an innocent girl, do something! / this is not my world!/ it won't matter if it's you're world if you end up dying in it! _ Duo's inner battle ceased when Kira finally managed to stand up. Duo couldn't quite catch what he said but Merdocks attempts to make him sit back down were futile.

"You wanna know who was piloting it? It was me!" that statement got everyone's attention; the room became silent. Duo blinked and then began to chuckle. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"Seriously guy's... thanks for liking me enough to hid it and all but they would have figured it out anyway"

"Huh?" Kira asked shocked Duo turned to him and said

"Really Kira you're sweet but they wouldn't believe you are the pilot" _play along _his eye's begged Kira nodded

"Are you saying you are the pilot" the first man asked

"Yep" Duo said "I pilot the mobile suit on this ship"

"Alright then...who is he?" the man asked

"I'm the mechanic" Kira said suddenly. Duo shot him a death glare that would be worthy of Heero Yuy. It had an effect too

"Good" the man smirked then said "Now follow me... both of you"

"Not like we have much of a choice" Duo mumbled as they were butted towards the hanger. After a few moments Duo thought he saw a familiar head of brown hair walking in the opposite direction

"Keep moving" a guard said poking him

"Okay, okay no need to get personal" _could it be him?_

_It was him. It was definitely him I would know that annoying braid anywhere. But why is Duo here? How did Duo get here?_

"Sergeant Barton" The a fore mentioned sergeant turned and looked at his commanding officer saluting "You are done here.. you have new orders to make sure the officers in our.. care are well treated" the young sergeant gave a crisp 'yes sir' and went to do as ordered _why is Duo here?_

_Preview for chapter 5_

"_Are you okay Duo?"_

"_Nooooooo!"_

"_You are a coordinator"_

_/A:N/_

_Guess what... that was a really long chapter... I don't plan on making anymore this long but hey whatever... now who is Pestilence? Someone is bound to forget he he Pestilence it doctor G... alright now that that is settled he he he it is time to click on the little blue box and __**REVIEW! **_


	5. It's a Gundam?

_(Congratulations... I am no longer writing this fic... why you may ask? well Patrick Zala and, oddly enough, Treize Khushrenada have plotted and succeeded in killing me... they now write this fanfiction)_

**Warning:**_contains flashbacks_

_201 A.C._

"_I'll be home before dinner he said, it's not gonna take that long he said... Duo Maxwell where are you!" __**if he ended up like the others then if he ever does return "**__I'll kill him!" The vidphones ringing disturbed Hilde's muttering. she was hesitant to answer, phone calls usually meant bad news after all, but her curiosity got the best of her and she reached for the switch. The last face she ever wanted to see at the moment looked back at her with a grim look on her face._

"_Mrs. Maxwell" Lady Une said solemnly "I have some bad news"_

"_Let me guess" Hilde interrupted "Duo's gone and disappeared" Lady Une sighed_

"_Yes"_

"_I see... well thank you for letting me know" she hung up before Une could say anything __else __**this is going to be a long night...**_

_*SNAP, SNAP*_

Hilde blinked. Dorothy Catalonia was leaning into her friends face, hand extended in the snapping position, smiling.

"Have you had a good nap?" she asked amused "or are my tea party's really that boring?"

"Sorry" Hilde apologized

"You looked lost for a second there... bad memory?"

"*Sigh* just thinking about this disappearing business, the news is all over it"

"Oh please the news didn't really get into it until Quatre got taken"

"Taken?" Hilde asked confused

"That's my firm belief" Dorothy said "no one would go through an anomaly willingly. now honey or sugar?"

C.E. 70

"Are you okay Duo?" Kira whispered a little worried, Duo had been silently fuming as they were being led to the hanger.

"No I'm not okay. I specifically put my neck out so that you wouldn't end up in this position" Duo whispered back fiercely

"You think I wanted you to take the fall for me?"

"Considering the fact of what you are..."

"But that doesn't matter, and besides, we don't know what they'll do"

"I think I have a little more experience being pushed around by guards than you do"

"?"

"What are you two mumbling about?" one of the guard asked

"The inner makings of Gundanium alloy and it's impact tolerance" Duo replied

"..." obviously the guards had no idea what he was talking about... neither did Kira.

"Wha-?" by this time they had reached the Strike

"So what are we doing again?" Duo wondered

"You want him to remove the lock on the O.S. Right?" Kira asked at the same time

"For starters" the annoying man said

"Oh... I believe my mechanic put that lock on for me" Duo glaring at Kira

_With the Archangel Officers_

_I hope the others are okay _they had been sitting there for a while and Murrue was getting worried. Presently the door opened to reveal a brown haired youth carrying a... tea tray? No expression was visible on this young man's face. Setting the tray down he saluted and said

"My name is Sergeant Trowa Barton... I have been sent here to make sure you are all comfortable"

"That's very kind of you" Murrue said returning the salute

_Coul__d this guy get __any more__ serious? I mean come on, there is no emotion to his voice at all! _Mu's thoughts were interrupted by Murrue asking

"Do you know when we would be able to return to our ship?"

"Unfortunately I am not at liberty to discuss that at this time" Barton said in the same monotone "but there is no need to worry"

"I assume you are not worried about the base getting attacked anytime soon?" Mu asked. Barton smirked?

"No base is impenetrable" he said simply and with another sharp salute he left the room.

_Back with Duo and Kira_

After Kira unlocked the O.S. Duo began messing with it, nothing big just a few flaws to the system that would give Kira a bit of trouble with it later on.

"You are a coordinator?" there was that annoying man again

"Hn?" Duo looked up from his little (sabotage) task

"Your typing is faster than I have ever seen for a natural" the man continued

"Heh... how else am I supposed to pilot it?" Duo asked _honestly if I any slower than this and I'd be dead_

"So you are admitting to this?" Duo shrugged. The man grinned with a wicked glee _I hate that look _"Then I would imagine that you are capable of many thing..."

"Such as what?" Duo asked guardedly

"Such as analyzing this machine and building more like it... or perhaps you could even build a weapon that's effective against this type of mobile suit"

"Sorry but I don't think I can do that... I'm just a simple mechanic after all and I'm not under your command"

"But you're already a traitor to your fellow coordinators aren't you?"

"Traitor?" Kira questioned

"Traitor? No... Terrorist? Yes" there was silence for a moment after Duo's words. That was when the first explosion hit. Duo smirk

"An attack?" Kira asked

"Mirage colloid" Duo muttered

_And with the Archangel Officers again_

"Ah... they broke through" Mu muttered "that last explosion just made a huge crack in the wall! The airs leaking out!" turning to the other two he said "shout something. Get them to open up the door"

Understanding this Murrue screamed "we're gonna die please help us!" she yelled. amidst all the screaming the door opened. Mu, who had angled himself just behind the door, rushed at the young man... his eyes met the roof

"Don't worry..." a stoic voice said "I took care of the guards" Sergeant Barton looked at Mu with a raised brow. Taking the young mans offered hand Mu mumbled

"You could have taken it easy on me"

"..."

"Come on we're in a hurry" Mu said. As he rushed passed Barton stopped him

"That way will take you too long" he said "Follow me" at Mu's attempt to follow Natarle asked

"Are you sure we can trust him" Murrue shrugged and they followed. It was indeed a shorter trip to the Archangel than it had been getting to their starting point The sergeant soon stopped at a small tee and pointed to the right

"Your ship is in that direction" he said simply and then headed to the left

"Wait a second" Murrue said "Where are you going?"

"I have things that I need to take care of"

"At least let us thank you" Mu said "I doubt we are going to see you again" the brown haired youth stopped and then, turning around, he came back up to them.

"Is there a Duo Maxwell on aboard your ship?" he asked calmly

"Um... yes" Murrue answered slightly astonished. The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper; handing it to the closest person, that being Mu, he said

"Make sure he gets this" with that he turned and walked away

_And now with Kira and Duo_

_They_ _let_ _their_ _guard_ _down _Duo jumped out of Strikes cockpit tackling the two guys in front of him as he went.

"Kid get out of here!" he yelled. Nodding Kira closed the hatch and began moving the strike

"He's that suit's pilot!" the commander shouted. Duo shrugged

"It's not my fault you thought there was only one suit on board" Duo said and then bolted for the hanger exit.

_Many hours later on the Archangel_

Mu stared at the slip of paper _"Make sure he gets this"_ the young man had told him that, but there was a little mini Mu clomping around his shoulder, wearing full on black and demon horns, saying _whats in the letter? Open the letter!_

_I can't open the letter_

_Why? It's for that D__uo guy right? The suspicious one?_

_But the guy that gave me the letter helped me out. I can't go opening his mail!_

_But now it's Duo's mail and Duo is suspicious_

_Point conceded _Mu opened the letter

Baka...

Mu blinked _maybe I shouldn't read this..._

_No read __it_

_But I don't even know what baka means_

_That doesn't matter.. READ IT_

Baka...

Mitä voit tehdä... täällä vielä tärkeämpää miten sait tähän ovat? Tässä on minun maata, minä odottaa puhelun scrambler.

038, 12927, 483629, 4659371, 20137, 460901

_well that made no sense _Mu sighed_ guess I'll give him the letter now _he ran into Duo coming out of the second hanger

"Mu... what are you doing here?" _that was oddly suspicious _  
"Oh nothing much... just taking a walk...You?" Mu said

"Working" Duo replied

"In the hanger... with nothing in it"

"We're short on janitors" with that said Duo walked away _cleaning during a water shortage? I don't buy it _

_Well it's not like he could be hiding a special weapon we don't know about in there..._Mu opened the door.

"Mu?" Kira's voice came to Mu's ear

"Kira... what are you doing Here?"

"Just... walking... you?"

"I'm checking something out... wanna join me?"

"Sure"

Inside the second hanger was... kinda dark... and filthy

"Yeah... janitor... right" Mu mumbled

"You say something?" Kira asked

"No" Looking about Mu spotted a large tarp "now whats this?" being the curious kind of guy Mu wondered what the big object _under_ the tarp was. "Hey Kira help me out with this" together the men pulled the tarp off of the ... "It's a..."

"Gundam?" Kira said "But I thought the Strike was the only one here"

"It's suppose to be" Mu said "this shouldn't exist..." after a moments thought Mu got into the (unlocked) cockpit "hey Kira... Can you set the O.S. So that a natural could pilot it?"

"Um... yeah I guess"

_And now with Duo_

_Man i really need sleep..._ Duo yawned _What was Mu doing in the second hanger area anyway? _Laying in the bed Duo was almost asleep _wait wouldn't he get suspicious and check the hanger? _His inner mind asked him _I'll deal with it in the morning the Deathscythe is locked so..._ Duo sat bolt upright _I forgot to lock the Deathscythe!_

_Back with Mu and Kira _

"I wonder why the shock perimeters are so low. Wouldn't that have a bad effect on the pilot" Kira asked

"Yea;. no natural would be able withstand the amount of force put into a blow"Mu replied "whoever built this thing must have been crazy"

"Nooooooo!" the voice rang throughout the hanger "Please tell me you are not messing with the O.S.!" one very ticked off Duo Maxwell jumped into the cockpit and (rather forcefully) removed Kira from it's inner workings "aw man. it's ganna take me hours to get this back to the way it was"

"So this _is _your suit" Mu said. Duo glared at him

"Deathscythe is _not_ a toy to be played with by civilians or wanna be Gundam pilots" he said,still rather angry; Mu raised an eyebrow "if the shock perimeters are set too high it messes up with the hyper jammers _and_ the central motor functions are directly linked to said jammers... this machine is a work of art if something go's wrong with the inner core than nobody can fly it!" there was silence. This answered a few questions... but opened the way to a thousand more.

_Preview for chapter 6_

"_We are all going to die if you don't get out there help us"_

"_You have a mobile suit and you didn't Do anything?"_

"_Why is it every one thinks I'm a coordinator!"_

_/A: N/_

_And here is chapter 5 and looky here... Mu has to give Duo a letter... that starts with Baka? Well they are the ones who are writing this fic...not me so you're guess on why they used french to right the letter is as good as mine... now you see the Tardis... I mean review box over there... no there, down, down yeah that one... please review...or I may never get this fiction back *Sniff*_


	6. Duo meets the Pink princess

_(I took advantage of my death by taking a month long vacation yay... apparently the gundam boys did not like their arch enemy writing my fanfiction and Athren didn't want his father to have that much power, they built a time machine, went stopped my death... and my vacation... so I am back with all of you people... a good thing too... I looked at the draft for their version of chapter 6 and according to them Treize comes along destroys the Deathscythe and becomes the leader of the Archangel and then recreates the events of the eve wars...Alas Heero and Athren still won't let me have their anime)_

C.E. 70

Kira floated in shock as Duo and Mu seemed to have entered a stare down

"Since you happen to know so much about the suits inner workings I'll assume that you are the pilot" Mu finally said "and that you're a coordinator as well"

"Wait a second you have a mobile suit and you didn't _Do_ anything?" apparently Kira had snapped out of his trance. Duo kept his focus on Mu as he replied

"I have my reasons for not joining the fight, one of those reasons being that I don't know which side I'd be willing to join, and unlike mister _great protector_ over here" he gestured to Kira "my friends aren't being held hostage therefore forcing me to fight... now if you'll excuse me I have an O.S. To rewrite"

before Mu could reply Natarl's voice came over the intercom saying

"All hands get ready to launch" sighing Duo got up easily moving Mu out of the way and, closing the hatch, he locked his suit

"Well let's get a move on and see if we can get anything useful" he mumbled

"Uh...hey!" Mu exclaimed grabbing Duo's shoulder; Duo in turn glared at the man

"What" he growled

"Where did that suit come from?" Mu asked. Duo surprisingly gave a cheeky grin and said  
"I stole it"

_Meanwhile out in space_

Flying well within the Archangels radar range, though it didn't matter since it was made of Gundanium, was a Mobile Suit. Inside was a rather worried pilot. why is he worried you ask? Because Duo hadn't contacted him yet _Stupid braided baka! Where the heck is he! Why is he not answering? Did he not get the message? Why is he here? And if he's here does that mean the others are too? _Sighing the brown haired youth checked his radar and cross referenced it with the map he obtained from the Artemis _they are heading to the debris belt?_

_Back in the Archangel _

"That water over. Are you serious?" Kira shouted

"There are close to a hundred million tons of ice frozen over on it" Natarle explained

"You're kidding! You saw it for yourself Natarle, that plant is where hundreds of thousands of people lost their lives and yet you-"

"It's also our only source of water" Duo said at the same time Murrue said

"That's the only source of water we've been able to locate"there was a pause as Murrue and Duo looked at each other in slight surprise Mu took it from there.

"Hey nobody's jumping for joy over this" he said "I don't hear folks shouting hurray water"

"Lieutenant La Flaga" Kira whispered

"Nobody want's to step onto that place if it could be helped; but it can't be helped, listen up we're alive guys and if we have to we'll do what it takes so we can continue to live"

_a while later_

"You really have a pension for picking up things that have been left behind" Natarle commented

"Okay I'm opening it" Merdock said before Kira could reply. Duo took a peek seeing as whatever Kira brought on board was bound to be interesting. The air lock hissed and the strangest pink _thing _started flew out shouting "Harro" the thing flew strait into Duo's face (much to the amusement of the rest of the crew)

"What the-" Duo started but was cut off by a sweet young voice saying

"Thank you I appreciate your assistance" Taking the Pink thing out of his face Duo looked over to see a girl with _pink _hair? _Great now I'm seeing things _as she floated passed the group she made a shocked face and said "oh how rude" trying to turn in mid air proved difficult until Kira helped her "thank you" she said. For some reason Duo couldn't help but feel like he was in the presence of a rather pink haired Relena

"Uh... no problem" Kira said nervously _great now the kid is star struck _pushing that thought down Duo noticed the girls reaction to the uniform

"Oh my" she said putting her hand on her face "it's pretty obvious this isn't a ZAFT ship" that brought a reaction out of everyone _honestly were they expecting every one they met to be with the earth forces _

_Another while later_

Duo was wandering... okay so he had a destination but he was taking his time about it

"Why hello there" Duo turned around to notice the pink haired girl from before.

"What are you doing out here miss..." Duo asked, after all it was only nice to be polite and don't let it be said that Duo Maxwell was never nice to a girl

"Oh how rude of me" the girl said "My name is Lacus Clyne" Lacus smiled and then said "I'm sorry to bother you but I did ask before I let myself out" Duo raised an eyebrow he was pretty sure that Mu had locked the door, he noticed the bouncing pink thing at Lacus's side _no it couldn't be _

"Well" he said shaking off that thought "What can I do for you"

"Oh well if its not to much trouble could you tell me where I could find some water... I'm awfully thirsty" Duo smirked this girl was cute. If she was a few years older (and he wasn't married) Duo might have asked her out. Giving her his arm in the gentlemanly fashion that Quatre had taught him Duo said

"Allow me my lady"

"My that's very kind of you Mister..."

"Duo Maxwell and thank you I'm a perfect gentleman when I want to be... or at least that's what my wife says" Lacus giggled

"You don't know that for certain" a familiar voice drifted from the cafeteria what was that girl's name _Flow_?_ Flew?Flea? Flay? Yeah that was it _"you can't tell what coordinator is capable of just by looking at them What if they happen to be really strong... right?" at this point Lacus decided to intervene

"My who is this really strong person you're talking about?" she said before Duo could do anything _oh well_ "Oh my I apologies if I caused a commotion; I was just thirsty that's all" Lacus said "and please don't laugh when I I tell you this... I'm feeling really hungry as well" Duo couldn't contain a snort of amusement, Kira's face was so funny, oddly enough though no one noticed him (they were too focused on Lacus) "would this be considered the dinning room?" she continued on innocently "I'd be very grateful for a bite to eat"

"Uh..hey" Kira almost shouted "hold on a minute"

"Why wouldn't they lock her room" Kuzzy wondered

"This is nuts. Who would let someone from ZAFT wonder on her own?" Flay asked disgusted

"But I didn't mean to leave without permission I even called out so that one of you could hear me" she proved this by saying "My I leave this room?" turning back to flay she said "honest I asked three times... and then I ran into mister Maxwell here and he escorted me he himself so I didn't see a problem" there was a pause Duo leaned against the doorway and listened _lets see what happens _"let me assure you that I am not with ZAFT, ZAFT is the name of the forces, you see it actually stands for Zodiac Alliance of Freedom-"

"That makes no difference" Flay cut her off "you're still one of those coordinators"

"There is a significant difference" Lacus replied calmly "you're right of course I am not a natural like you , But I don't belong to the forces, believe me; and you're not with the forces either are you? So if you think about it you and I are the same. Please let me introduce myself, my name is-"

"No stop it!" Flay interrupted again "Just keep you're distance!"

"Huh?"

"You must be nuts, why should I shake hands with somebody like you? I don't any of you coordinators acting friendly with me!"

_The next day_

"Hey Captain there's something I need show you " Mu asked Murrue she blinked and then nodded telling Natarle that she had the bridge. They had just had the discussion with the advanced fleet and were therefore relived at having made it this far so why was it that Mu sounded so urgent? They made their way to the second hanger, Murrue was wondering what was going on, as soon as they entered she gasped; standing in the middle of the bay was a mobile suit colored black and white and just a little bigger than the Strike.

"How?" she wondered

"You know that Duo kid? Apparently this is his suit" Murrue looked at Mu in astonishment

"But... that's impossible!" she exclaimed

"Apparently not"

"What do's this mean?"

"It means we have another fighter on our side... if we can persuade him"

"How did you even find out about something like this?"

"I'm suspicious" Mu shrugged

"Lieutenant Murrue Ramius Please report to the bridge" Natarl's voice came over the intercom.

_Preview for chapter 7_

_"____We are all going to die if you don't get out there and help us"_

"_I'm not gonna join a fight if I don't know which side I'm on!"_

"_Why is it every one thinks I'm a coordinator!"_

_Well well well I changed the previews up a bit and now you will have to wait again for the next chapter I know I made you wait too long for the this one I'll be faster next time... now I noticed that I haven't been getting reviews lately so I wrote this chapter to remedy that. Review please!_


	7. Victory at its worst

_(I'm back hehehe now I have asked for gundam wing... but Quatre says I need to put him in it before he would even think about letting me and Lacus wants more lines it's amazing how scary she can be she won't let me have gundam seed until I do that...I want to give Haro more lines too but that's kinda hard to do)_

_C.E 70_

The Archangel shook from the impact of the blast Duo cursed why was it that they had to call him to the bridge? He was one of the best engineers they had at the moment. The swish of the silo doors brought him to attention he floated out easily.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he asked Murrue

"Yes… lieutenant La Flaga tells me that you have a mobile suit" she said quickly. Duo nodded _no sense in lying at this point… not that I ever lie anyway_ "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping us with this battle" Duo sighed _I knew this was going to happen_

"Sorry but I can't help you" Duo said simply Murrue raised an eyebrow

"And why not" she asked

"Because this isn't my battle" Duo shrugged there was a shocked pause before Murrue could say anything

"That's ridiculous" she shouted "how can you decide if it's not your battle if you're right in the middle of it!"

"Easily" Duo muttered "this is your war you're fighting in I can't get involved"

"Your involved weather you like it or not"

"I'm not ganna join a fight if I don't know which side I'm on!"

"There's no time to figure out what side you are on, listen, _we are all going to die if you don't get out there and help us_"

"I'm not Kira! I'm not ganna stumble into this just because there are people in danger!" _then again knowing you, you'll end up helping them anyway _Mini Duo smirked _shut up!_ At that moment the red head girl _what was her name?_ Came in. and she was not alone.

"I promise I'll kill this girl" she said quietly shocking poor Lacus. Apparently she had not been informed of her hostage status either "if they keep firing at my dad's ship I promise I will kill this girl" Flays voice began to rise "Tell them that!" she finally said in desperation. Just then the door opened again and Sai came in.

"Come on Flay" he said _oh yeah that was it _

"GO AHEAD!" Flay screeched. And with the worst timing the world could ever know the Nazca class ship fired its guns and destroyed the ship, killing its crew along with Flays father.

If Duo wasn't so infuriated at that moment he might have felt sorry for the Flay girl. If he weren't so irritated he might have cared more and possibly have stopped what happened next but he was angry, angry at Murrue for assuming that he would go and become the god of death again, angry at himself for not joining the fight in the first place and annoyed that his own thoughts betrayed him to being a hypocrite. So he just stood there silently as Ensign Badgiruel took the communications.

"Attention ZAFT forces" She said "this is the war ship Archangel of the Earth Alliance Forces presently under the protective custody of this ship is PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Siegel Clynes daughter, Lacus Clyne, by chance we came across a life pod with her inside; we brought her aboard as a humanitarian gesture… however should you decide to attack this vessel I will consider that an abandonment of your responsibility to protect miss Clyne we will then be forced to take matters into our own hands" _This is why I'm not choosing sides_

…_. A little bit later_

"YOU LIAR!" Duo paused for a second at the door to the sick bay _maybe this isn't the best time _"you said everything was going to be alright! You said it would be alright becAUSE YOU'D BE THERE!" Duo peeked in the room… well it was safe to say that Kira felt guilty but the Flay girl sure wasn't helping. "WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT MY DADSSHIPLIKEYOUSAIDYOUWOULD? WHY COULD'NT YOU USE YOUR ABILITYS TO DEFEAT THEM!"

"Flay" Miriallia tried to console "Kira did try his best"

"You didn't make any serious attempt to fight did you?" Flay said angrily "it's because you're a coordinator too!"

"Hey" Duo budded in "just because he's a coordinator doesn't mean he didn't try his best"

"I'm sick of it…" she whispered shaking in Sai's chest "I'm sick of all you filthy coordinators ganging up on me why don't you all just go and die?"

"Kira!" Miriallia said as the shocked boy left in a hurry

"Let him alone" Duo said as calmly as he could, she turned to the shaking man.

"But Duo"

"Leave it!" he seethed "you people are no better off than the colonies! You praise someone off as a hero and then as soon as something go's wrong you turn on him… that makes _me _sick" With that he stalked out of the room, half way down the corridor he punched the wall "why is it?" He asked almost to himself (though there was no one in the hall anyway) "why is it everyone thinks I'm a coordinator!?" he punched the wall again and screamed in frustration "things would be so much better with the antisocial mute" he murmured and then staggered the rest of the way to his quarters and laid himself on the bed exhausted. _Heero you idiot… are you in this dimension? Or am I all alone? Either way it's your fault jerk._

Meanwhile floating in the distance a mobile suit pilot waited...

_Preview for chapter 8 _

"_Heero? It's about time!"_

"_I'll be your escort"_

"_I wonder what it was that Duo was so mad about"_

_(Mwahahahahaha you thought I was ganna ditch you didn't ya? Well I'm not that cruel now am I? But now that I have my comp back I think my updates should come faster he, he and with less typos ;) anywho… look below this message, there… no, no there, almost, almost, there yeah that little bluish box there… it is really important to me it's a thing called a review box if you click on it you this amazing power that lets you tell me what you think of this chapter; there's also a possibility of getting cyber cash if you review so do it Pweeaaase! Pwetty, pwetty pweeaaase review!)_


	8. Getting involved

_(Duos upset because he found out that the Deathscythe is actually Two meters shorter than the Strike and Heero won't let him give me Gundam Wing. Nicol's upset Because I spelled his name wrong in his debut chapter so he won't let me have Gundam Seed)_

_It was quiet that night, perfectly calm. Or at least as calm as a night could get on the streets of L2. Solo's breathing had become a little ragged but he kept saying that he was fine; the unnamed boy next to him didn't believe it though _

"_Are you sure about this Solo?" the boy asked_

"_I'll be fine" Solo replied _

"_But you're coughing really badly"_

"_He'll be fine" another man said. The boy blinked the brightness of the artificial sun hitting his eyes _

"_Are you sure father Maxwell?" the boy asked worriedly "the kid's really sick" the black haired man laughed _

"_Don't worry its just a cold" he said _

"_Colds can kill" the boy huffed; the man laughed again and then that laugh became younger more crazed, or maybe it was an adrenaline rush from destroying that group of mobile suits, _

"_You know Heero..." the fifteen year old boy said to his friend "you're laughs pretty creepy" _

"_NO PROBLEM NO PROBLEM... Lets DO THIS!" said a mechanical voice _

Duo's eyes inched open to the sound of muffled voices.

_C.E. 71_

"Well Kira?" Sai asked "what's going on here?"

"What were you planing to do with her?" Miriallia queried then her eyes widened in realization "you weren't gonna-"

"Please pretend you never saw us" Kira replied cutting her off "I don't wanna get you guys involved in this... but I just can't let this go on any more" there was silence for a moment, and then clapping? The group turned to see none other than Duo Maxwell leaning against the door frame that Kira had past not too long ago.

"Nice little speech kid" he remarked "But it's stupid to go this alone how about this" and then he smiled "I'll be your escort"

"Bu-" Kira began to protest but Sai interrupted

"I agree with Duo besides" he rubbed the back of his head "I don't really approve of keeping a girl hostage... that's something the bad guys are supposed to do" Kira looked at his friend in astonishment "I'll help too" Miriallia put in.

_later on_

while Kira was getting Lacus into a space suit Duo headed off to the left hanger. as soon as he made it to the Deathscythe he hopped in and began hacking into the Archangels computer systems _you know what this means don't you? _His mini self smirked evilly _you're getting involved _Duo opened the hanger doors successfully without raising an alert_ shut up, this isn't getting involved this is checking out the system _the miniature Duo leaned back with a chuckle _whatever you say _the console beeped and Duo answered the call

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kira asked "You don't have to"

"It's fine Kira they won't even see me" _that is if the O.S is properly written but Trowa would be better at telling me that _Duo glanced at the screen and then did a double take. Kira blinked at Duo's astonished face.

"What" he asked; Duo shook his head

"Sorry it's just, you coordinators are amazing not even Hilde could get _that_ pregnant _that_ fast" Kira face palmed

"Not you too" he complained "that's her dress!" Duo chuckled

"I'm just messin with ya" Duo launched a few minutes later Kira spoke on all frequencies

"This is the pilot of the mobile suit Strike, I am from the earth alliance vessel archangel; I am bringing Lacus Clyne to you; the NASSCA class is to cut its engines I will hand her over on the condition that we are met only by the pilot of the Aegis if you do not meet these demands, I cannot guarantee her safety"

"Yeah that doesn't make you sound like a bad guy at all" Duo muttered. To his surprise the Aegis came out a moment later; the Strike brought his gun out and aimed it directly at his enemies cockpit. At this point Duo was feeling somewhat guilty considering he hacked into all frequency's

"Athrun... Zala?" Kira's voice sounded through the speakers _and this is why I will not choose sides_

"Yes that's right" _why am I not surprised that they know each other?_

Kira made the Aegis pilot open up and the transfer actually went rather smoothly... but that didn't account for why Duo had a really bad feeling about it. The time Kira began to withdraw was the time it all fell apart. The NASSCA class fired up its engines and a mobile suit launched; Duo immediately rammed his controls only to curse when nothing happened. _I thought I reset the weapons module! _he panicked

"Commander Rau La Creuset" Lacus'svoice came in loud and clear "stop this at once! Are you attempting to make this place a battle field in the presence of a memorial representative like myself?" Duo smirked _I knew there was a reason I liked this chick..._

_Interlude _

"All hands level one battle stations" the voice rang over the speakers making Duo jump and unfortunately his head collided with the outer edge of his cockpit "I repeat, all hands to level one battle stations" Duo cursed there was no way he would be able to get the Deathscythe up and running in time. Rubbing his head he reconnected the system _this is not gonna work!_ He glanced at his monitor the light was flashing

"Duo!" Kira's voice bounced out of the radio "aren't you coming?"

"Sorry kid" Duo replied jumping into his seat and maneuvering levers "but I'm grounded, you're gonna have to start without me"

"But..."

"Liston it's your fault I can't fly... I had a systems failure when that GINN attacked" Kira looked down guiltily and Duo's eyes softened "Look don't take it so hard, just get out there and knock them dead for me, I'll be there as soon as the system finishes rebooting" Kira took a deep breath and nodded

"Okay... I'll see you on the outside" he said before disconnecting

"Yeah" Duo replied slowly as he got back to his work

_A little way from the archangel _

_why is he not contacting me yet _the dark haired youth glared at his message screen (Of which was empty) Duo should have called by now unless... _is he a prisoner? No he wouldn't allow himself to remain a prisoner for that long... of course there was that _one _time but that was a completely different matter. Duo should have called me by now... this must mean that my message never reached him DANG IT! _The pilot slammed his hands on the control panel _I should have found him myself..._

_Back on the archangel _

the Blitz shot the Archangels side bringing everyone to jolt at the sudden impact

"Cant lose the canons" Natarle muttered, in a louder voice she said "where is the strike!?"

Meanwhile in the Deathscythe's cockpit Duo was cursing hard enough to make a crewman blush. He was at the point were the download screen read 99% and it was inching its way up to one hundred this was why Trowa was better at these sorts of things. _Why of all times do you have to stop at 99% NOW! _if he went into battle now his only weapon would be his scythe and though that is not necessarily bad he would have to start from scratch again and he would prefer to have his guns for the next fight. _This is gonna get messy _by pure chance he glanced at his vid screen shock became prominent as he saw the Strike dodge the Duel's sword with the ease and grace of Zechs Marquez parrying with a strike of his own the Duel turned and shot at him and he dodged easily _What did Quatre jump in and replace the kid or something? _The Strike wasted no time attacking the Blitz. _This is impossible, it's like he's a different person entirely... almost like... _Duo's eyes widened. _No, that's not possible, there's no way, the zero system can't be on that mobile suite I checked _but then how was he predicting moves like... Duo's shock was interrupted by beeping sound, looking down he frowned. The 100% signal was blinking innocently at him.

"Look at that! They're gone" Mu's voice crackled over the speakers before Duo could so much as scowl at the device. "You were terrific kid" he continued obviously talking to Kira.

"Lieutenant" Kira replied (Definitely out of energy and somewhat pained)

"Wow you..." Mu said somberly and then changing his mind he said "no you're more than that... you're unbelievable"

"Not really" Kira said humbly, Duo couldn't help but laugh

"Hey Kira" he said amused

"Um... what?" Kira asked confused he hadn't realized that Duo was still on the line

"Remind me to introduce you to Quatre if I ever get the chance" he could just picture the amazingly polite conversations they would have. And he couldn't help but chuckle at the image...

_In the hanger_

As soon as Kira had gotten out of the strike Duo was on him, he had a hold of the poor boys chin and was staring into his eyes as if expecting something to be in them (though Kira couldn't imagine what) then he suddenly smiled "you should rest kid, I'm sure that battle took a lot out of you" with that said he walked away hands behind his head in a relaxed position. _Okay that was weird _shaking off that thought Kira headed for the dorms a nap sounded good right about now

_Somewhat later_

Duo cursed, for the life of him he couldn't find a Zero system on the Strike, it was annoying him to no end. _His eyes were __dilated; _during the war Duo had noticed that at least half the time Heero (or any other pilot) encountered the Zero system they're eye's would dilate. The problem was that even though Duo was looking he couldn't find hide nor hare of that system on the Strike, admittedly he was hacking into the Strikes systems and thereby _stealing_ information (not like that's never happened before) so it wasn't always accurate, he would probably get better details if he were _in_ the Strike.

"What have we here?" the voice came so suddenly that Duo was thankful he was sitting in zero gravity otherwise one lieutenant Mu La Flaga would have definitely seen him jump.

"Nothing really" Duo replied calmly turning his screen off, he didn't miss the narrowing of Mu's eye's "so what brings you over here Mu?" said man cleared his throat

"The Captain was wondering if you would deem yourself useful enough to help in repairing the ship"

"In other words she's asking for help and you still don't like me" Duo mused aloud

"Pretty much" Mu replied with a shrug; to which Duo muttered a whatever and followed him to the second hanger (or in this case the first hanger) as soon as they got there Duo immediately got to work it was a few minutes, maybe an hour, before Kira popped out of the Zero's cockpit (the mobile armor).

"We've already hooked up with the fleet" he said exasperatedly scaring poor Mu (who was lounging in the air) half to death "So could someone tell me why we're in a rush?"

"I don't feel secure while its still damaged" Mu replied

"the pilots joining us from the eight fleet are all wet behind the ears" Murdoch said floating up to them "If anything happens to them we'll need the lieutenant here to sortie"

"Yeah but what do we do about the Strike? Is it really okay if we leave it as is?"

"Huh? uh..." Mu thought aloud "Good point I never thought of that but I'm not sure we should return it to it's original state since that will reduce it's performance"

"At the same time that leaves no one to pilot the strike" Duo decided to join the conversation "unless your planning on having him pilot it" He gave Kira an appraising look, Kira didn't seem to notice.

"Well then lets hope we can get someone who can pilot it as is" Murrue said

"Uh captain?" Kira said uncertainly

"What's this? To what do we owe the honer?" Mu said

"Sorry to interrupt" Murrue apologized "I just wanted to have a chat with Kira" Kira shot her a doubtful look "oh don't give me that suspicious look of yours" Murrue admonished "Although I can't really say that I blame you"

_elsewhere _

"The Ziegler and the gamma w have joined up with us" Captain Heine said

"The enemy hasn't noticed us yet have they?" La Creuset questioned

"No the fleet has descended to a lower orbit" Heine replied

"I thought the legged ship would be headed to their lunar headquarters but after reassessing their movements I believe they will be landing on earth"

"They're intended target appears to be Alaska"

"I'd somehow would like to finish them off while they're in our own backyard" La Creuset looked at his comrade "what say you?"

"well the Ziegler has thirty GINNS we have ten machines including the Aegis, the gamma w can send out the buster and the blitz along with twenty suits of they're own" La Creuset hummed in agreement and said

"the infamous Halliburton it's time the Admiral took his final curtain call"

_Farther out in space a lone pilot waited for a friend to show himself _

_Back on the Archangel _

"You're sending civilians to Earth on _that_ shuttle!?" Duo shouted

"Yes we're sending them to the Alaska base and you're problem is?" Mu said cleaning an ear out (on the side Duo shouted in)

"My problem is _that_ is a _military_ shuttle!" Duo explained

"And in case you haven't noticed we are on a military _ship_" Mu countered "we've got lot's of military shuttles"

"Is anyone going to protect the shuttle?"

"Of course" Murrue replied "we're going to have at least four mobile armors deployed for that purpose"

"That's not enough" Duo said angrily

"I quit agree with you young man" the Admiral said from the doorway, Murrue and Mu quickly stood and saluted him "Unfortunately four mobile armors is the most that I can spare as an escort, unless..." he trailed off but Duo picked up on his line of thinking

"That's not funny old man" Murrue gasped and Mu stared in shock at Duo's blatant disregard for authority. But he was ticked and not even Lady Une got his respect when he was ticked "if you want me to be the escort then you've got another thing coming I'm not getting involved in this new war!"

"Then I guess we're settled"

"Yeah... don't send that shuttle out there they'll all die if you do" with that said Duo left the room.

"I'm sorry for his behavior sir but-" Murrue tried to apologize but was cut off by the Admirals hand

"It's quit alright" he said "I can understand his sentiment about not wanting to fight..." the man looked thoughtful for a moment "I wonder what he meant by '_New War_' he obviously has seen his fair share of battle but... the only war of note before this was..."

"Sir?" Murrue asked the Admiral waved it off

"It's nothing really what I actually came here for was to discuss battle strategy"

_with Duo_

_It's stupid... stupid, stupid, stupid! _It was definitely going to fail there was no way someone was not going to mistake that shuttle _but then again it was planned for you to mistake that Alliance shuttle _the little voice all but demanded in his head

"thank you for protecting the rest of us till now" a small voice said breaking through his thoughts, he looked up to see a little girl in pigtails giving Kira a paper flower. Duo knew the little girl, her name was El and her mom and dad got separated at Heliopolis; Duo knew all the children because he often played with them. At that moment El noticed him and let out a small squeal of "Duo" before jumping over to him and tackling him with a bear hug. When Duo set her down the little girl dug into her satchel and pulled out a dark purple paper flower

"Thank you for always playing with me!" she said enthusiastically

"It was my pleasure" Duo said with a smile "I hope to get to play with you again real soon" El smiled and ran back to her mother.

At the time the shuttle was to launch Duo was sitting in his cockpit _you have to go out there now they're innocents they need to be protected! _A mini white Duo was yelling from his right shoulder _yeah but what have they ever done for you I mean come on you're in a completely different dimension _another mini Duo had decided to make an appearance on his left shoulder _don't listen to the horned freak over there think of the children _the one to his right said _says the guy who has a freaking light floating over his head! At least my horns a natural- _Duo tuned out the thoughts in his head (or on his shoulders you pick) and decided to go ahead with his angelic side. Again he hacked into the Archangel and opened the hatch.

_Mid Battle_

Duo kept close to the shuttle so far no one had noticed it which was only somewhat good... a warning light made Duo curse as he expertly blocked the shot well so much for going unnoticed. after that first shot came more and soon Duo had at least thirty suites apparently competing as to who would get him first Duo was struggling as it was with the first ten _Dang it sometimes I wish that I never swore off killing! _Of course he wasn't the only one each of the guys had decided that it would be better for Relena's ideal world if they set an example but it did put a hamper in his work at times. And it was one of those time's, he was distracted someone was behind him he wouldn't be able to save himself without the other pilots death; then the warning lights lit up Duo immediately jumped out of the way when a large beam shot came his way taking the arms of the guy getting ready to skewer him (and the heads, arms, legs, of about ten other suits along with it) taking it out of commission.

"Heero? It's about time!" Duo exclaimed and indeed floating not eighty yards away was the Wing Zero fully restored and transformed into his suit mode "Cutting it kind of close there ain't ya buddy?" he received no answer blinking Duo tried calling his friend again "come on Heero your not still mad cause I accidentally died your clothes pink are you" again no answer. He was sure that code would work. that was the code last time suddenly his eyes widened and he face palmed of course Heero would have changed the codes by now he changes them every year _great so now we're screwed because he refuses to talk on an open line!_ At that moment Duo turned to see to see a scene that made his blood run cold, the Duel had his gun pointing at the shuttle. Bad memory's ran through his mind as Duo raced to stop it. But he never mad it. The shuttle exploded in a brilliant array of light that from the earth would look like fireworks in the daylight. Duo wasn't sure if he wanted to be disgusted by this, or grieve stricken from the lose, But he didn't have time for either, immediately afterward he was caught in the earths pull and was on collision course to earth. By some odd coincidence Duo had been farther away from Kira and the shuttle but closer to the Archangel. Unfortunately the same could not be said for the two reckless pilots now hurtling towards earth. While the Archangel was calling desperately to Kira, Duo was more concerned for Heero. It had taken a few minutes to get Kira on but Heero was still free falling at this rate he was going to crash land into the desert. Last time it was the ocean this time the desert Heero sure loved going to the extremes that was for sure with one last effort Duo called on the Archangel

To say Murrue was surprised when Duo came calling for help on her vid screen was beyond an understatement

"So let me get this strait you want us to possibly risk our live so that you can save you friend, when you didn't even want to help us in the first place?" Mu asked

"I know this is selfish of me and all" at least Duo had the decency to look sheepish "But this guy is the whole reason I was out here in the first place, I would like to talk to him but I can only do that if he's alive"

"I'm not sure if that's a-" Mu started but Murrue cut him off

"We'll do it" she said "just tell us what to do" Duo smiled

"Just get me under him... I'll do the rest"

as the Archangel moved under the Zero, Deathscythe's hand reached out an caught it's arm almost falling off the ship was _not _part of the plan but in the end it worked out with more or less no injury.

As soon as the Deathscythe and the Zero landed in the hanger Duo immediately punched in the code to unlock the suit (thankfully Heero hadn't changed _that_ code) as soon as the cockpit opened an unconscious Heero fell strait to the ground. Jumping down with him (though at a much slower pace) Duo soon had him against his shoulder and was on his was taking his friend to the infirmary.

In the infirmary Duo found it slightly harder to relax than he thought, he was edgy, alert and worried about his friends pale complexion that was when Murrue decided to be a ,somewhat,helpful distraction

"How is he?" she asked

"So far? Not too good but he doesn't survive half the stuff he's been through by quitting after a little turbulence" Murrue hummed just as Mu entered the room he took one good look at the man laying on the bed and said

"Hey isn't that sergeant Barton?"

"No..." Duo said slowly "this is my friend Heero Yuy"

"That's odd"Mu muttered "he said his name was sergeant Barton"

"And when did he say this?"

"On the Artimas before he gave us the letter" Murrue explained

"What letter?" Duo asked

"The letter he asked us to give you" at Duo's confused look she asked "you didn't get a letter?"

"No" now it was Mu's turn to look sheepish

"Well you see" he said "i wasn't too sure if I should give it to you"

"Give it to me now" Duo said icily Mu complied and Duo looked at the note

Baka _of course he would start with Japanese and then end in french _Duo began to read his mind automaticely translating the text

What are you doing here... more importantly how did you get here? Here is the scrambler for my suit I'll be waiting for your call.. 0381292748362946593712013746 0901

Duo glared at the paper _this would have been useful several hours ago_

_A few minutes later in the cafeteria _

"I wonder what it was that Duo was so mad about" Kuzzy said while getting a glass of water

"What do you mean?" Miriallia asked

"Well he came grumbling though the halls mumbling about annoying lieutenants not giving messages when they are suppose to" Kuzzy replied

"Beats me" Tole shrugged "sounds like he's going bonkers personally"

"Tole!" Miriallia admonished

"Just saying" Tole said his hands up in surrender oh if only they knew.

_(yay it's the end of the next chapter I hope you people had a good Christmas I know I did I got a new computer lap desk from my sister and so I thought I'd give her this latest chapter in return and you know what? It's not to late to give me present! see that blue box? Yeah that thing no over here no no a little bit over there you are right there okay click on that and give me the gift of reviews!)_


End file.
